The Phantom
by Tenuem
Summary: Maybe oneshot probably not though. In which Phantom is a feral, scared ghost. Sam works with abused animals. V. Plasmius is Amitys ghostly hero, and the Fentons are looking for 'the one that got away'. Angsty trash I probably wont continue.


Okay so I'm just gonna say that the three OCs in the beginning are only there to introduce the plot. Micheal, Jacob and Clement will not be returning again most likely. They may be in the next few chapters but this story isn't about them. It's about The Phantom. Also, oui, Je suis this is really bad. Another side note is that _ghost speak is italic and underlined._

* * *

 _ **The Phantom**_

 _Tenuem - Epiphany Blue_

* * *

 _About 2,200 words_

 _(Light)Mystery / Adventure_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _The One of the Wild Woods_**

* * *

 _"And into Earth he breaths; a new day, a new life"_

* * *

"I don't like the idea of this."

"What's wrong Jakey? _Scared_?" Micheal grinned staring at his friend.  
"Wh-what? No!" 'Jakey' Jacob tried to prove his point by taking lead and walking in front of the group.  
"I was promised _ghosts_ , and there's a certain _lack_ of spooks in this town" Clement spoke up from the back.  
"There _are_ ghost. You just haven't seen any."  
"Lies Jacob. _Lies_."  
"What about _Plasmius_?" Micheal piped up.  
"Plas-me-who?"  
" _Jeez_ Clem'. Plasmius he's like- super cool and protects the town and stuff." Jacob supplied.  
"The town's got a _ghostly Batman_?"  
" _Sure_ whatever you wanna say Clem'."  
"So then _why_ are we in the woods?"  
"Cause they're apparently _really_ haunted. Like not even Plas' can figure out what's haunting it." Micheal stated grinning wildly.  
" _Shh_." Jacob suddenly hissed dropping low to the ground. Micheal and Clement sharing nervous glances before moving lower as well. "I heard something move." Jacob explained in a hush.

Above them in the trees something snaked through the branches, a low _hiss_ emitting from its throat. Jacob glanced behind him to his friends before narrowing his eyes back to the treetops. Subconsciously moving back towards his friends.

"That's it? That's the ghost. The hissing?" Micheal murmured.  
"Yeah." Jacob confirmed. "And _we're_ in _its_ territory."  
A scream rang out and both Jacob and Micheal spun around to see Clement tackled to the ground by a black shape. They stood frozen in fear for a moment before their fight or flight instincts went into full over drive sending them rushing towards the edge of the woods, leaping over logs and stray streams.  
"We left Clement behind!" Jacob huffed, staring into the forest they had just dashed out of.

* * *

When he was tackled he didn't expect the thing to be so human like. He could feel a serpent like body curl around his legs, along with very human arms which were hooked over his eyes preventing him from seeing anything. He had been pushed down a hill, tumbling past trees and bushes until he was in a valley. The thing—ghost— had suddenly lifted itself from his from. Jumping up into the trees in a dark blur. The pressure around his neck from an arm, around his legs from a tail, and around his eye from another hand was removed with it. He sat huffing up air like he'd never get it ever again before glancing up at the creature.

It was but a thin outline shrouded in shadows and darkness. The only thing he could really see was that in was in a very human crouching position—and most certainly now had _legs_ —and it's large cat-like eyes. They were bright green, shining in the dim moonlight; mere slits of acid burning through the darkness. They illuminated his face showing a pale, sickly complexion. Clement briefly wondered if ghost could starve. He could only stare up in a mixture of awe and horror. The way his slit eyes got shorter told him the thing was grinning down at him. This was a mere game to the ghost. A game of cat and mouse - and Clement, was the mouse.

The ghost cocked its head like a confused dog, as Clements eyes widened in realization _. It's going to kill me_.

" _There are ghost. You just haven't seen any_." The thing spoke. Mimicking Jacobs voice to a T. One of the phantoms many powers, _in fact_ arguably his most used one as anyone had really heard his _real voice_. After all he only used _timbits_ of other peoples speak that he heard. The only known thing about it was that he tended to learn toward male voices.

"Please no." Was the only thing Clement murmured before he dashed out of there, tripping over fallen trees and ghost ice as he fled. The mimicked laughter of his friends following him as he sped by.

* * *

Vladimir Masters stood in front of _Starview Forest_ —or as it had been nicknamed; _The Phantoms Forest_.—staring into it was a saddened expression. A girl and a boy had come barreling into the mayor's office— _his office_ —late one night. Micheal Brien and Jacob Sutton, _screaming_ about adventuring into the forest to see if the rumours of the town being haunted were true or not—and being attacked by a creature shrouded in darkness. They spoke of how it took their friend—Clement Dubois—tackling him to the ground and into the valley. Masters sighed. Rubbing his eyes, it wasn't the first time tourist had been taken by the creature in the woods, and he was sure it wasn't going to be the last.

Seeing as he had tried and failed to locate the ghost he realized he only really had one choice. Masters turned around facing the officers that had come to confirm that it was indeed The Phantom, he picked up his phone.

"Hello, Vlad Masters Speaking—yes that Vlad Masters—it's nice to speak to you too. Do you still hunt ghost by any chance? You do? Great. Thank you, if you could, please drop by here. We have a bit of a problem. Yes, alright, thank you. Goodbye Maddie."

* * *

Samantha "Sam" Manson stood outside the woods, her best friend Tucker Foley "Thats TF as in 'Too fine'" next to her. News spread quickly, and although there had been many, many murders by The Phantom, the local news still went nuts. Nobody quite knew why the ghost killed—there were _tons_ of ghost in Amity Park, but none of them outright killed anyone.—some theories stated that it was for vengeance, others said he _ate_ the people, and people like Sam thought that he was like scared, hurt animal, and needed help—and she was determined to help him.

It was midnoon when they arrived, trudging along Sam practically had to drag the techno geek.

"Alright Tucker! Come on!" This was probably one of the only times the goth was excited.

" _Saaaaam_ " He stretched out. "Please don't do this to me. Again!" Tucker protested weakly as the moved toward the forest

"And in we go!" She grabbed Tucker's hand pulling him past the metal chain ment to keep cars our, ignoring the 'Wrong Way!' sign connected to it.

The only real sound was of the sightly panicked breathing of Tucker, the quiet humming of Sam, and the crunch of leaves under sneakers and combat boots respectively. The forest floor was dampt, the gravel trail they were walking down was coming to and end soon, splitting off into three different deer-paths. One that lead out into the streets of Amity, one that lead deeper into the unknown, and the middle one, that lead to a large river rather creatively nicknamed 'The River'.

The forest was dark. Tall, looming trees and green patches of grasses littered the ground. The large river was the most prominent feature, it once had a beautiful pastel bridge over it but, much to Sams pleasure it was destroyed when The Phantom 'claimed' the forest. Apparently, he did not like pastel either. Near the river was one of many—as the authorities had discovered—nests of sort. They were most likely created by Phantom, as there was a certain lack of giant-nest-building animals in the forest (ignoring the general overall lack of animals of course.) and this was usually Sam's first stop. She moved up towards the dam/nest, Tucker nervously shadowing after her.

"How many of these things do you think he's built?" When there was no immediate answer she spun around, confusion clear on her face. "Tucker?" She asked glancing around before realizing what had happened, he had gotten spooked and run off. Again. Sam let out a sigh before continuing to look at the nest.

It was mostly made of sticks and leaves, bits of pastel wood covered in dark mud dotted its frame. In between the sticks she could she a hollow inside; a small leave pile bed, a piece of wood with odd scratches and marks on it, and a small pile of sticks. The outside was covered in a thin layer of frost despite the warm weather.

Above her green eyes watched, head titled in confusion as the strange girl examined his home. What was she doing there? This was his. Creeping closer from the tree branches he didn't notice it starting to wobble until it broke, sending him to the ground with a panicked screech.

Sam spun around at the sound of a branch breaking and a startled scream, staring up at the sound she watched a thick tree branch break off from a tree. Sending something; a black blur, tumbling to the ground with it. The thing in the tree let out a pained hiss, before his eyes found Sams. She couldn't see much of him, the way his body seemed to cling to the shadows that covered most of it. All she could say for sure was that he had striking, acid green eyes. The Phantom let out another violent hiss before it darted back into the trees to watch. Sam only stared back up frozen. Eyes never leaving the treetops. The thing; the Phantom grinned down at her, but she could see the terror in being noticed in its eyes. So she ignored him, opting to turn around and walk out of his forest. He had let her go after all, keeping her senses on high in case this was another one of his bizarre games.

It wasn't—as Sam had learned—one of his bizarre games. It wasn't. It wasn't. _It wasn't_! Sam wanted to laugh and grin like a madman, this!—this was what she wanted. Sam loved animals, and even though Phantom wasn't technically an animal he sure acted like one. A scared, lonely, abused animal. She wanted him to trust her. She wanted to help him. Sam was a bit guilty, she always made fun of Paulina—in secret of course!—about her strange Phantom fetish if you will. But now look at her! She was treating him like a _pet_! Sam knew, knew, that Tucker would never let her hear the end of it if he found out. So for now her Phantom friendship—if you will—would stay a firm secret. Even though the only thing Phantom had done was let her go—after falling out of a tree! Ha!—this was a big step, and Sam Elizabeth Manson was excited!

* * *

Vlad soured high above the sky, it was midnight now. Phantoms most violent time. He had spoken to the Spector only a few time before and—well for a lack of better words it was interesting. He spoke only Ghost, and even that he didn't speak much. His grammar was atrocious, and his vocabulary was catastrophic.

Swooping down from above into the forest he landed by the river, and the iced over nest. His advanced hearing could very well hear the constant content purrs of a ghost core. Moving towards the den he could practically feel the chill. Subconsciously wrapping his long, white caplet(a cape that goes all around the body) closer to his body as if it would keep him warm. As soon as Plasmius got near the nest the purring that was once filling the air stopped, replaced by a low warning growl. _Ah,_ he had woken up the _little badger_. _What a shame_. And before he could utter an introduction a dark black blur shot up from the dam, moving intangibly through the tightly packed wood, ice and leaves. The blur settled, perching on a high up tree branch—making sure not to fall—it's ghostly tail curled around the branch for extra support.

" _Ah, hello Phantom_ "

Said ghost stared at the person below him. Waiting for his foggy mind to catch up. _V. Pasmius—strong—possible threat—higher—better—trust._ Phantom nodded slowly, moving down, head lowering into his long reaper-like-cape in some strange form of guarded submission— _I acknowledge you, I acknowledge your strangth._

 _"And How has your day been?"_

Phantom titles his head. _Ah, yes_. _His_ day. "Yes." He simply said, like that explained it.

V. Plasmius nodded stepping forward carefully. Unfortunately for him, Phantom had been put on edge every since the girl had seen him and he simply bolted.

* * *

Big time AU much? Je suis, je suis. All will be explained in time mes petits chatons. Do not fret. Just gonna get some obvious questions out of the way mes amies alright? So - yes, Danny is still a halfa, yes 'The Phantom' is Danny, yes, he is still Jack and Maddies son, yes, Vlad is still a halfa, no, Danielle does not exist, no, she will not ever exist, no, Danny does not eat people, no, Sam and Tucker don't know him, most of the events in Danny Phantom happened, with sight edits of course, instead of Phantom the town hero is 'V Plasmius'.


End file.
